cry for help
by gr8 gal
Summary: A new sergant has come to sunhill and she has a problem. Will des be able to help her before its to late? dessheelagh fic. PLEASE R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Welcome Sarge

This is my first story, so it might be awful.I just thought that shee and des deserved another chance. So hey here go's.

**Characters**

main Des andSheelagh

also included - Des's dad, Patrick, Sheelagh's kids, variuos people from sun hill (sam, reg, debbie, gina, adam, gary, honey, kerry, cameron, gary, and a few more)

* * *

"Come straight home from work tonight. Actually ill pick you up." informed Patrick. He grabbed her arm so that she was facing him.

"OK, OK. Its not like I know anyone." moaned Sheelagh pulling her arms away and getting out of the car.

"Are you being funny? You're in for it tonight!" grunted Patrick. With that Patrick drove off. Sheelagh took a deep breath and entered into Sun hill reception.

"Is Gina Gold there?" asked Sheelagh

"yes, ill just go and get her. Who should I say it is?" Replied Marylin

"Sheelagh Murphy. I'm the new sergeant." Sheelagh stated.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Marilyn, desk sergeant." welcomed Marylin. At this point a very busy, stressed looking woman came into reception.

"Of all days for the car to break down, its today! Has the new sergeant arrived yet?" Complained Gina

"Yes" Marylin said pointing to sheelagh.

"Oh, sorry I'm Gina Gold. Welcome to Sun hill. If you'd like to come through ill talk you through the cases and get someone to give you the guided tour." apoligised Gina.

"thanks" Sheelagh said politely. Sheelagh followed Gina into the main building to her office. She was taking her through the cases when smiffy walked in and trusted a piece of paper into Gina's hand.

"I think you need to read this" Smifthy informed

"cant you see I'm busy?" Gina looked at the paper

"oh, right. Take this to Adam and send des down please." Gina carried on through the cases when there was a knock on the door

"come in" Gina Shouted. A tall hansom (in Sheelagh's opinion) man entered

"you wanted to see me ma'am" asked the Mystery man.

"ah, Des. Id like you to meet the new sergeant, this is Sheelagh Murphy." Gina smiled introducing them.

"Hi" Sheelagh smiled at des.

"Hi, welcome to sun hill nick." Des replied, he couldn't believe this gorgeous women was his serge.

"Des I want you to go in the area car with Sheelagh and show her round." told Gina.

"Alright, come on then its this way serge" instructed Des, pointing down the corridor. Sheelagh followed Des into the area car. As they drove round des couldn't take his eyes off sheelagh. She was beautiful. Near the end of the shift they returned to the station and went to the canteen. Once in the canteen they got there drinks and sat down with everyone else.

"This is Sheelagh everyone she is the new sergeant." introduced Des taking his seat at the table.

"hi" came a reply form pretty much everyone. They were all talking when Adam and Gina walked in.

"Sheelagh can we have a word please?" Asked Gina.

"shit. First day and I've already done something wrong" everyone laughed at this comment made by Sheelagh as she stood up. Sheelagh left the table with des looking at her behind as she went

"You like her don't you?" Whispered Phil.

"do you blame me?" Asked Des in the same low tone.

"No, she is a very nice bit of meat." Answered Phil, taking a look at Sheelagh as well.

"Don't be nasty. She's more than that. She's a … angel." Gleamed Des hurt by Phil's comment.

"what? You got it bad mate?" Choked Phil on his drink, spilling a bit down his shirt.

"I think its called love." Des Whispered dreamily.

"don't go getting any ideas mate she's married and I've heard, to a bit of a hard man. Plus the reason they moved here." Stated Phil making sure no-one was listening.

"Who moved?" Question Des confused.

"The Murphy's you saying you've never heard of them. There bigger than the Radford's even them wont mess with them." Laughed Phil in amazment.

"You're kidding me." Des claimed in disbelief.

"No id keep away if I was you" Phil remarked. The rest of the shift went really slow. All des could think about was what Phil had told him. At the end Sheelagh was stood outside waiting for Patrick. Des was inside watching her. Patrick pulled up beside her and literally dragged her inside the car.

"Get in you stupid cow" Shouted Patrick

"Oww, your hurting me" Shrieked Sheelagh

"Good you better get used to it" Smirked Patrick.

"You said you would stop hitting me" Pleaded Sheelagh.

"Do I ever stick to promises" Laughed Patrick in fits.

"well you should! its not nice to be lied to repeatedly." Spat Sheelagh. With that Patrick flipped, slapping Sheelagh round the face and drove off with Sheelagh in floods of tears. Des couldn't believe what he had just saw. That night as soon as the kids were asleep, Patrick beat Sheelagh black and blue and raped her.


	2. patry

* * *

The next day in briefing

* * *

"Same pairs as yesterday. Sheelagh and Des your still in the area car but today your working not sight seeing. OK. Off you go" assigned Gina quickly clearly got better things to be doing. Everyone went soon it was nearly the end of a hard shift due to how warm it was and everyone was in the canteen. A lot of them including Sheelagh were suffering from sun burn. Which didn't help with the pain of the bruises she had. Sheelagh and Des had already arrested four shoplifters and a burglar.  
"So Sheelagh what made you come to England?" asked Kerry "Me husband." Answered Sheelagh. Everyone laughed at this comment apart from Des. Which Sheelagh noticed but chose to ignore.  
"Why he a control freak?" Laughed Honey.  
"No, he just fancied moving. that's all." Stated Sheelagh trying to get away from the idea honey had said even though it was true.  
"He sounds controlling to me" Des Said stoney face.  
"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" Questioned Sheelagh. Sheelagh was worried Des knew about Patrick's little business "Nothing. So where bout's do you live?" Des asked realising Sheelagh didn't want to talk about it.  
"Near the Haper fields." Replied Sheelagh glad the conversation had moved on.  
"Near that big hotel thing, with the swimming poll and the lake" gestured Honey.  
"Its not a hotel it's a house" corrected Reg "You joking its massive. I bet the people who live there have a few quid" Speculated Honey.  
"Yeah and some spare. Have you seen who lives there?" Kerry continued for Honey.  
"Sort of" Hesitated Sheelagh. At that very moment Sheelaghs phone started ringing, she got up and answered it. It was Patrick.  
"Hello" answered Sheelagh "What you doing?" question Patrick "Working. Why?" Sheelagh said "You sure" harassed Patrick "Yes" argued Sheelagh "Go shopping after work I want a bbq tonight. A few of me mates are coming." demanded Patrick.  
"How many?" Sheelagh mumbled.  
"30 at the moment. I tell you what why don't you bring your friends from work I can see who your with then cant I." insisted Patrick.  
"You sure" claimed Sheelagh in shock.  
"Yeah, Cya later bitch" Patrick laughed.  
"Bye." Patrick put the phone down leaving Sheelagh feeling very confused. Sheelagh went back into the canteen and sat back down at the table.  
"You alright you look a bit ..well.. Erm… scared?" informed Des concerned by her expression on her face.  
"No im fine. Erm do you all wanna come for a bbq at mine tonight." dictated Sheelagh "Yeah" everyone cheered "Wont Patrick mind?" wondered Des.  
"It was his idea. He wants to get to know you all" claimed Sheelagh "Where do you live?" Said Reg always thinking ahead.  
"Boxly manor on Wright street. You wont miss it. Cya later I gotta go shopping." Smiled Sheelagh. Sheelagh left as the shift had now finished.

* * *

She went shopping and came home to the kids and Patrick setting stuff up.  
"Hello" Smiled Patrick.  
"Hey, will you give me a lift carrying the beer." trembled Sheelagh unsure of what he would do.  
"Yes" Patrick sang jolly. Patrick then grabbed her and violently slammed her against the wall kissing her "Oww!" cringed Sheelagh.  
"Sorry. Listen no messing tonight or you'll gat what you got last night. You wouldn't want that would you." said Patrick his face a picture of sarcasm. They continued getting ready and a hour and an half later they were done. Sheelagh had got changed and was sitting in the back garden with the children when the door bell rang.  
"get that will you Siobhan" Organised Sheelagh. Siobhan went to the door and opened it to find a few adults with a lost look on their faces.  
"Can I help you?" Helped Siobhan politely.  
"Hi erm were looking for boxy manor. I don't suppose you know where it is do you?" Stammered Cameron a little embarrassed he had to be asking.  
"This is it" Siobhan informed indicating at the house she was stood in.  
"are you sure this is where Sheelagh said?" Gary asked Cameron confused by the size of the house.  
"yeah I heard her too" Answered Kerry confused as well,  
"You must work with my mum?" Siobhan stated catching on to what they were talking about. Sheelagh noticed that Siobhan had been a long time at the door so went to see what was wrong "everything alright love? Oh hi guys. Come in." Sheelagh laughed when she saw who was at the door.  
"When you said you had sort of seen who lived here I get what you mean now." Cameron joked.  
"Well I thought it would be a surprise. Shocked?" laughed Sheelagh "Just a bit." Gary answered breathlessly.  
"Drink anyone?" interrupted Siobhan "A bear will do me if you got one." Enquired Cameron "Plenty" informed Siobhan "Same here" Said Gary "Me too" continued Honey and Kerry pretty much at the same time.  
"Four beers coming right up" Siobhan cheerfully said. Siobhan went off into the kitchen followed by Declan.  
"You never said you had kids" Honey commented "Yeah I got three. That was Siobhan, and that's Connor my eldest messing with the music"  
"Ha ha you're locked in. ha ha ha" Shouted Declan from in the kitchen "And that's me youngest Declan fighting with the fridge door. Excuse me a minute." Sheelagh walked off yelling "Dec what've I told you about locking people in the fridge. Its dangerous"  
"look at this place it's a palace" remarked Cameron spinning round looking at the high ceilings.  
"I know I bet that chandelier cost more than my house" Kerry indicated copying Cameron.  
"Impressive in it." Patrick shouted from the stairs. "You must be Sheelaghs colleagues. I'm Patrick. Come on through" They went into the backgarden.  
"yeah I'm Cameron"  
"Kerry"  
"Honey"  
"Gary"  
"Nice to meet you all." Patrick said. They were all talking when Sheelagh came through with the beers. The guests were arriving now quickly, all of them getting beers and joining in the party, about three hours later about 70 people were there and more were still turning up. This was when des arrived, which Sheelagh was very pleased about cause she got on well with him.  
"Sorry I'm late but I had a lot of paper work to do cause of your excellent detective skills." Des apoligised.  
"Thanks. Its alright. Beer?" Reassured Sheelagh "err yeah go on then" spoke Des. They walked into the kitchen, Patrick was watching them closely.  
"Nice place you got here and if you don't mind me saying you look fab." Continued Des blushing slightly.  
"You don't look too bad yourself." Complemented Sheelagh.. Patrick came in and put his arms round Sheelagh's waist.  
"Who are you?" Sneered Patrick "Oh im des, I work with sheelagh" Answered Des a bit taken back by his tone.  
"Des what"  
"Taviner. Why"  
"just wondered." Patrick kissed sheelagh on the head then led her outside. Des could see how uncomfey Sheelagh was with him. He just wanted to grab hold of her and free her from Patrick but he knew Sheelagh would never want him. The party continued deep into the night then carried on further into the morning, but now everyone was extremely drunk and the music had gone considerably louder. Des and Sheelagh were stood in the corner near the pool talking.  
"its boiling. Look at me im sweating" Belched Des. This was said extremely slurred "Well why don't you cool off in the pool" Suggested Sheelagh. This was even more slurred.  
"only if you join me"  
"Nah I think ill pass on that mate" Giggled Sheelagh "Don't care if you want to or not." With that des jumped into the pool dragging sheelagh in with him. But sheelagh pulled Gary who pulled Gabriel who pulled Amber and they all landed with a massive splash. The whole party erupted into laughter. Many people jumping in to join them. Everyone thought it was funny apart from Patrick. Who looked at sheelagh with his eyes ablaze which she had definitely noticed. Everyone went back to partying and sheelagh scrambled out of the pool. Her cotton white dress had gone see through and was revealing her sexy underwear and dark patches on her skin which could be only just made out as bruises in the light.  
"Opps!" Des Laughed at the destruction he had caused. He splashed sheelagh more. Sheelagh laughed politely but couldn't get Patrick's face out of her sight. Patrick was slowly moving towards sheelagh.  
"Go and get changed you Slut" Whispered Patrick spitting slightly. This comment was heard clearly by des making him feel so helpless. Sheelagh did exactly as she was told as she knew she was in enough trouble with him already. The party then continued happily till around 5:30 when the final guest were leaving. Patrick walked into the kitchen to where sheelagh was cleaning up. He stopped in front of her and slapped her till she fell to the floor.  
"What did I tell you about making a show of yourself? Hey? Do you ever listen top me? I work hard to provide for this family and all you do is show me up on one of the biggest deals of my career." Blasted Patrick. Patrick kicked her. "What have you got to say for yourself"  
"Im sorry" Whispered Sheelagh in floods of tears. Patrick threw a stack of plates at her.  
"Well sorry aint good enough. By the way your sleeping with slumpy tonight he's staying in the spare bed with you. I promised him?" thundered Patrick "What?" screeched Sheelagh "You heard me! Now get upstairs." Demanded Patrick "Please Patrick, im really sorry don't make me do this." begged Sheelagh "I SAID GET UPSTAIRS NOW." Patrick picked her up and threw her across the room. Sheelagh stood up and then went to bed to be raped and hurt by her husbands mate. 


	3. tell me the truth

The next day Sheelagh arrived for work early to escape from the house and even more Patrick and his mates. The briefing might as well been attended by zombies cause their would have been more life in them. Gina stood at the front giving out the pairs Sheelagh and Des were paired together in the area car again.

"and lastly, I would like to congratulate Sheelagh for showing us how to pull a party off with style." finished Gina. The room grunted in agreeance seen as that was all they could manage.

"erm.. Thanks….I guess" Everyone got up and went to get on with their shifts.

"You coming Sheelagh were in the area car. that's this way." Asked Des pointing the opposite way to which sheelagh was going.

"yeah one minute.. I'll meet you down there" Des walked off wondering if Sheelagh had fell out with him because of what happened at the party. He sat in the car with his hands against the stirring wheel resting his head on them. Thinking of a way to show Sheelagh how he could tell her how he feels about her. Meanwhile sheelagh was in the toilets redressing the bandages on her arms and stomach. The pain was so intense she didn't notice she was crying by the time she got back to the area car (des did though) it hurt him deeply. Sheelagh loved being in the area car with des. This was the only place she felt happy. (apart from when she was with her kids). Sheelagh had noticed that her feelings had grown dangerously strong for des over the last couple of days and he could never find out, never could Patrick. They drove out of the station and after about ten minutes of silence they pulled up at the park.

"Are you OK?" Question Des

"Yeah im fine just got a bit of a hang over that's all" lied Sheelagh

"So you always cry when you've got a hang over do you" Des wiped a tear off sheelaghs cheek making her flinch cause it touched a bruise

"Im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Apoligised Des. Sheelagh could tell how upset Des was cause he thought he had hurt her.

"Its alright I just got a sore there"

"Why"

"I walked into summat." Why wont she just tell me then I can help her. Thought des

"You sure"

"Yeah." Sheelagh knew des didn't believe her

"Alright, but when you decide to tell the truth just ask yeah" Des squeezed Sheelaghs knee

"Thanks" Sheelagh dipped her head.

"Do you want a hug?" asked Des

"Yes please" Des put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into him. They stayed like this for over hour just enjoying each others company. Des moved his arm and rested it on her back a bit lower down trying to get comfier.

"oww" cringed Sheelagh

"Sorry, I thought I was being gentle"

"You are. Its just me"

"why what's wrong with your back"

"Nothing"

"Show me then" Ordered Des.

"There's nothing to see." Sheelagh tried to move Des's arm from around her.

"Ill move it when you show me Shee"

"There's nothing to show." Des still didn't move cause he knew there was and he wanted to find out what.

"Its my fault isn't it. I hurt you yesterday didn't I, when I pulled you in the pool." Des was crying he couldn't believe how much pain he had caused her, the woman he loved. Sheelagh saw this making her burst into tears to. She couldn't let him think that he had hurt her she had to tell him the truth.

"No you didn't. its something else." Explained Sheelagh

"Don't try and cover it up Sheelagh I know what I've done." Blubbered Des

"It wasn't you. OK. SAY THAT DES. SAY IT WASN'T YOU." Shouted Sheelagh getting wound up by Des. Des could tell how much sheelagh meant this maybe she was telling the truth. But if it wasn't des then who was it.

"OK. It wasn't me. But if it isn't me then who is it." Asked Des

"I cant say"

"I don't believe you then"

"It was Patrick. Please don't tell anyone Des." stuttered Sheelagh .The tears poured heavier. Des had now stopped.

"let me look." pleaded Des. Sheelagh lifted her top to reveal the black bruises and blood stained bandages. Des looked and anger just blew up in him. He could tell by the shape of the bruises that these had been caused by bare fists, belts, chains and cigarette burns. Sheelagh put her top back down.

"Promise you wont tell anyone." Sheelagh said

"How could he the bastard"

"Des promise you wont tell anyone"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM"

"DES. You cant say anything to anyone or he'll kill me"

"LEAVE HIM." raged Des

"I cant"  
"WHY NOT"

"Cause he said if I did that then he'd kill me and the kids"

"WHAT SO YOU JUST LET HIM BEAT YOU UP DO YOU"

"yes. PROMISEYOU WONT SAY ANYTHING DES"

"Alright. I wont say a thing just, just tell me why he does it"

"He doesn't need a reason he just does it"

"Did he do this last night"

"Some of them. Some are from his mates." explained Sheelagh

"WHAT? HE LETS HIS MATES DO IT"

"Yes. Stop shouting! Your scaring me"

"I'm sorry." Des comforted hugging her.

"look I wont say anything but if you want me at anytime at all I want you to ring me OK"

"OK"

"Come on lets go back to the nick. I need a drink."


	4. making friends and hating friends

They drove back to the station and went into the canteen. Phil was already in the canteen talking to Debbie. Sheelagh sat down well Des got the drinks. He came over placing the cup in front of her and sitting opposite to her

"You alright?" Des asked. They spoke quiet so that nobody heard.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just don't say anything yeah." answered Sheelagh

"I won't tell unless you want me too." Des reassured her

"Thanks. I'm glad I got a friend like you. Patrick has never let me before." thanked Sheelagh

"Look sheelagh. I want to be more than a friend to you. So I just want you to know if you do decide to leave Patrick that I'm here if you want me." Des took hold of sheelaghs hands and said this with such feeling. Sheelagh knew he was telling the truth, her heart sang she had been wanting to hear this for ages.

"Thank you." Sheelagh smiled. At that moment a few others walked in. Sheelagh pulled her hands away from Des's before anyone noticed. They sat down with them at the table. They were talking together about the days shift even though Des and Sheelah hadn't actually done anything.

"Who coming to the pop idol on Saturday that Debbie's arranged?" Honey asked

"Defiantly. Why, you singing?" Kerry replied

"Might do. Are you?" Honey said

"I might do I mean it is for charity." Gary interupted

"Yeah I suppose. I might even do something." Giggled Gina

"Yeah you and adam can do 'don't go breaking my heart' by Elton john and keki dee" Amber suggested. Everybody laughed at the thought of it.

"I might just consider that. You up for it adam?" played Gina

"Yes if you are. Ill go and sign us up then." Adam insturted. Adam got up and put their names down on the poster that was on the canteen wall.

"Cant back out now can I." enquired Gina

"no you cant. You do anything Des?" said Honey

"Him singing" laughed Yvonne

"I got a good voice ill have you know." informed Des

"yeah right. Ill believe that when I hear it." Yvonne giggled

"Sheelagh. Why don't you show us your vocal talents?" June suggested

"No. I think ill pass id be to embarrassed." Stated Sheelagh

"Hey none of us have good voices apart from Debbie she's the singing one of us all. She's not brill though she's just better. so don't be embarrassed about that. Well all sound crap together." egged on Honey

"Speak for yourself. At least come and watch it." Gina lectured

"Yeah I will. I'm not gonna miss you and adam singing for the world." Joked Sheelagh

"I'm looking forward to reg's performance. I've heard its very good." Explained Gina

"I've seen it and all I can say is it something special." Added Des. Just then Phil and Debbie came and joined them noticing they were there.

"Did you have a nice swim last night?" called Debbie

"Lovely. You should have joined us." asserted Sheelagh

"Sweet. Would of but we don't all have the chance"

"what do you mean? do you know how confusing the language is in London? Why cant you just say what you mean instead of doing all this double meaning stuff. Its driving me mad." laughed Sheelagh confused

"don't worry you'll pick it up. Then you'll know what I mean." Snapped Debbie

"Yeah hopefully." Smiled Sheelagh still unaware

"you coming on Saturday." asked Debbie

"Yes but I' not singing" informed Sheelagh

"Yeah don't sing you don't want to embarrass yourself more do you." sniggered Debbie. Debbie smiled at her smugly

"how do you know I would embarrass myself." argued Sheelagh

"trust me you just will against me. I'm gonna show you that you don't need all that to have a party. Just you wait." Debbie walked off.

"Does anyone know what she was going on about then cause I know I don't?" laughed Sheelagh

"she's jealous." Cameron informed

"of what?" Blurted Sheelagh

"you. Your house." Honey answered

"why?" Question Sheelagh upset.

"Cause your rich" Replied Kerry

"nah I'm not. She sure she's got a good voice ain't she." Sheelagh changed the subject off her.

"Only cause she wins every year. And yes you are" maintained Kerry

"Well why did she say that about singing. What does she want?" Said Sheelagh

"She wants to challenge you cause you said you can't sing and she knows she'll win." Honey stated

"Well sign me up. I'm gonna have a go." barked Sheelagh

"You sure." Beckoned Des

"Yeah why not? Lets give her what she wants." laughed Sheelagh. Des and sheelagh went and wrote their names on the list and got back on with their shift.

* * *

"So what you gonna sing?" Asked Des

"Don't know yet. What about you?" Replied Sheelagh

"I got a idea but still not sure"

"What will Debbie be singing? I need to up beat her"

"Phil has told me she's doing blondie, one way or another"

"beating that should be quite fun"

"she wins every year, so if you lose no one will bother but if she loosed god she'd get some stick"

"Don't worry I'm not planning on winning just don't want to turn down a competition." The rest of Wednesdays shift went happily. Des waited and watch Patrick pick sheelagh up again. This time he was in a good mood and kissed her when she got in the car. Des could tell Sheelagh was as surprised as he was at this. Des now had a plan, he was gonna show sheelagh how much he loves her on Saturday through a song and he knew just the one..

* * *

When she got home she was sat on the sofa with Patrick watching coronation street.

"Patrick? There's a due at work on Saturday. Can we go?" asked Sheelagh

"No. I'm working." ordered Patrick

"Well can me and the kids go?" Sheelagh appealed

"No. your staying in"

"OK." Sheelagh knew that Patrick meant this and didn't want to argue with him.


	5. pop idol night

The rest of the week went quick and it was soon Saturday. Des was now in his costume but just look pretty much like himself but in a funny hat and sunglasses. And a bit of a dodgy tan. He arrived at the packed station with his brothers and mates.

"Hey Debbie you look like a goth?" Analysed Des

"Thanks you seen sheelagh?" Debbie said ignoring the comment

"No she said she was gonna be a bit late." Des told.

"She's not chickened out as she, I got big bets on this"

"Oh and what bets would they be"

"That I am gonna win and she will be totally embarrassed"

"Go easy on her yeah. She's having a tough time at the moment"

"I'm not gonna go easy for no one"

"Yo! Des." roared Reg. Reg entered wearing extremely baggy pants and a even baggier t- shirt. He had a cap on back to front and chains from his trousers.

"Don't you look pretty." Des informed

"des id like you to meet me crew. This is my bro mark and my sis Jane. Big ups yeah." impersonated Reg

"nice one reg." laughed Honey.

* * *

Meanwhile Sheelagh was at home getting ready.

"I'm going now I'll be back tomorrow" shouted Patrick from the door

"Bye" Said Sheelagh

"Remember I want you in bed by 10 and don't leave the house" reminded Patrick

"I wont anyway I'm ready for bed"

"Cya kids"

"Bye." kids shouted from around the house. Patrick left. Sheelagh watched him speed down the drive and through the gates nearly running over a passer bye who was being rather nosey.

"Right kids, come on time to go were late." Sheelagh ordered.

Sheelagh took off her dressing gown to reveal a extremely short white dress that tied up the side that had matching hot pants underneath. Sheelagh pulled some silver thigh high boots out of the cupboard and put them off. Then quickly applied her make up and took out her plats so her hair was wavy.

"Wit woo. Kylies in the kitchen" whistled Conner

"Very funny. How do I look?" laughed Sheelagh twirling round

"Fab"

"Aww sweet. You ready"

"Yep. Lets go"

"Remember don't tell your dad anything about this. He said we cant go." Repeated Sheelagh

"our mouths are shut and staying." Reassured Siobhan

"can we go in the soft top?" Asked Connor

"Yes which ever car you want." Sheelagh smiled

"Can we have the roof down?" Declan added

"Course"

"Cool dad never lets us do that." Stated Siobhan. They all jumped in and it wasn't long before they were there and the music was already blaring.

* * *

The kids went and sat down with Des while Sheelagh got some drinks.

"Is your mam alright?" Questioned Des

"Yeah she's fine" replied Declan

"Your dad hit hurt lately" Continued Des

"How do you know about that?" Whispered Connor worried.

"I saw him do it. She should leave him, I said I'd help but she won't chance it." Explained Des

"She's to scared. I love it when dads away. We can do what we want and mums a lot happier. Please try and persuade her to leave Des." Pleaded Declan becoming upset.

"Yeah we can't take much more." Joined in Siobhan

"I'll try my hardest tonight but I can't promise anything." Des replied hopefuly.

"Thanks." Thanked Connor. Sheelagh came up and put their drinks down on the table. Des couldn't believe how hot sheelagh looked. All the men were looking at her. Des's jaw was wide open. They were all talking nicely together, just generally having a laugh.  
"Mum can we have a look round?" asked Declan

"Yeah sure just don't get in the way" Sheelagh replied

"OK." The kids walked off.

"So Patrick let you come did he" Investigated Des

"Nope. He thinks I'm at home" Laughed Sheelagh

"Leave him Sheelagh. You deserve better" Begged Des

"Des if I could do I would of years ago. You don't know how long I've been waiting for a hero to come and rescue me, but this is the real world not a fairy tail. Hero's don't exist." Explained Sheelagh, this really pulled at Des's heart strings. The kids returned.

"Hey mum guess who we've just seen downstairs?" Admitted Connor

"Who?" Enquired Sheelagh

"Slumpy" Informed Declan

"What? Where?" Shaked Sheelagh

"In custody looks like he's been arrested at last." Seethed Connor

"Thank god for that." Smiled Sheelagh. Jack walked on the stage

"Right, I'd like to welcome you all to our annual pop idol contest and I can tell you now that the competition this year is fearce." Introduced Jack. Everybody glanced between Sheelagh and Debbie. She hadn't noticed how important this competition was to everyone. She was only having a laugh which people could tell but they could also tell that Debbie wasn't.  
"First I want you to give a big cheer for the band tonight cause as you know all this music is live and god the singing shows it. Right, our first contestant tonight is a own rapper. For one night only welcome to the stage Reg Hollis as Eminem." Continued Jack. Reg rapped his heart out. The room was in stitches especially Des.

"I'm slim shady yes I'm the slim shady all you other slim…" Sang Reg

"What a plankl!" Laughed Des

"Don't be tight. He's brill!" Giggled Sheelagh

"Well he's certainly entertaining. I'll give him that." Reg finished and everyone clapped and screamed.

"Well done Reg" Applauded Jack. Everyone cheered again as he left the stage.

"Right next up we have a couple that was always supposed to be but never quite did. Your very own Gina Gold and Adam Okaro as Elton John and Keki dee" Introduced Jack. Gina and Adam walked on to the stage. Adam's costume was fantastic. He had big silver glasses on with stars on the end, silver platforms a sparkling blue suit and a very odd looking ginger wig on his head. He look halarius.

"God I though Reg's costume was good but that is just taking it to a new extreme" Joked Connor. Sheelagh could see how well Des and the kids got on and noticed how much the kids really did hate their father, was that her fault. Everyone was a bit drunk now and that included Gina. So the words were extremely slurred not that it made much difference.

"Don't go breaking my heart" Sang Adam

"I couldn't if I tried" Sang Gina

"But if honey I get restless"

"Baby your not that kind……"They finished the song and the crowd cheered with whistles and screams. After them was Honey and Gary singing Barbie girl. Then it was Des's turn. He squeezed Sheelagh's hand then walked up on stage.

"whoo! Go Des!" Cheered Sheelagh. Everyone cheered as he walked on stage.

"Look I know most of you see me as a womaniser and don't have any feelings at all, but lately I've feel in love with someone but they don't know I have. Well anyway they asked for something and well I've got a answer for them." Stammered Des nervously down the microphone. They band started to play, Des was looking directly at Sheelagh, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"would you dance, If I asked you to dance, Would you run…" Sang Des. Des didn't take his eyes off sheelagh all the way through a tear trickled down her face.  
"I will be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain" continued Des. Their eyes were still locked. Des sang every word as if he meant it and he did. Sheelagh could see this.

"I just wanna hold you, I just wanna hold"

The song continued the room was silent locked in the strength of love coming from Des.

"I can be your hero., Thank you." Des Finished. Des stepped off the stage. People were amazed Des Taviner had just said he was In love and they had all expected him to do some macho performance like Robbie and he sang a love song, that he meant. The cheering was even louder now than before.

"Before we have our next performer were gonna have a break so you can re fill your glasses." Jack Informd. The music came on and everyone was up dancing and drunk.


	6. pop idol night cont

Des and Sheelagh sat down in the corner together.

"Well?"" Asked Des

"I'll let you be my hero." cried Sheelagh. They hugged which didn't go un noticed by Sheelagh's children.

"God. You don't know how glad I am"

"Thank you"

"Everything's gonna be alright now. HEY KIDS COME HERE." Sheelagh's kids walked over to them.

"I'm leaving your dad and moving in with Des." Stated Sheelagh quickly.

"At last. Can we come with you?" Questioned Connor

"course use can! Don't be stupid." Laughed Des

"Anyway, You never said you could sing?" Declared Sheelagh poking Des

"Well I didn't want to say you had to be able to sing to enter this comp so that you didn't back out." Answered Des

"Well I hope your ready for this" Asserted Sheelagh

"So sheelagh are you really that bad?" Cringed Honey

"Lets just say you'll be surprised." Laughed Sheelagh. Jack walked back on stag and people went quiet.

"welcome back people. Next we have a singer who is our reigning idol for the last 4 years. And here's her bid to keep that ultimate title. It's Debbie Mcalister as Blondie." Debbie walked up and was singing and dancing. People were loving it.

"One way or another…" sand Debbie

"To say she's won the last 4 years she's not brill is she." Analysed Connor

"She's crap." Whispered Siobhan.

"Siobhan!" Shouted Sheelagh

"Sorry but she is." Shrieked Siobhan

"She's right Shee she is crap." Agreed Des. Debbie finished and walked off the stage. People cheered like mad.

"My turn." giggled Sheelagh half excited half nervous. Sheelagh got up and waited at the side of the stage getting ready.

"Knock 'em dead Shee." Encouraged Des

"I'll try my best." Stated Sheelagh

" you gonna look like a fool up there taking on me. You got no chance love." Debbie whispered into Sheelaghs ear as she walked passed her off stage.

"Thanks for your support." Replied Sheelagh

* * *

"Right now we have our newist addition to the station, taking on the champion is Sheelagh Murphy as Kylie Minogue." Introduced Jack. The band started to play. The lights made Sheelgh look very sexy. If the crowd wasn't enjoying her singing they were enjoying her looks. Of course the outfit flattered her slim petite figure lots as well as showing off her large cleavage.

"Don't say it's like a fantasy, When you know this is how it should…" Sang Sheelagh

"Bloody hell" breathed Des in shock at how good her voice was. Everybody was blew away by her voice. She was amazing. Debbie's face was priceless. She was mortified. But Sheelagh was singing this song to Des, they were just staring at each other and falling deeper in love with every word of the song.

"On a night like thissssss, On a night like thissssss….." Sang Sheelagh. The room erupted. she got the biggest clap of all the performances. Debbie had a face of anger. Sheelagh skipped of the stage and joined Des.

* * *

"I thought you said you couldn't sing." Shrieked Des 

"I never said I couldn't I just never said I could" Analyzed Sheelagh laughing

"you've definatly won, Debbie 's gonna be so embarrassed" Laughed Des

"what a shame! Dancing?" Giggled Sheelagh happily that shed proven Debbie wrong.

"definitely." Rejoiced Des. The station was banging. Nearly everyone was drunk and everyone was dancing apart from Debbie. Everyone had voted and they were being counted.

"Come on Debbie! Stop sulking now just face Sheelagh was better than you." said Phil

"'m not sulking. Anyway the winner hasn't been announced yet." Sulked Debbie

"Debbie, by the response when she finished singing I think its pretty clear who won"

"I don't understand though, she said she couldn't sing"

"Actually she didn't you said she couldn't"

"Only cause she never said she could"

"Can we have the finalist on the stage please." Asked Jack back on stage.

"It's not over yet." Stated Debbie walking off.


	7. the results

They were all lined up on stage. Debbie at one end. Then Gina and Adam were holding hands next to each other, next to them Gary and honey were holding hands and something that was shocking everyone was next to them, Sheelagh and Des were holding hands.

"Is there something going on between them two?" Asked Cameron

"Of course not. There just friends." Answered Kerry. At that moment Des kissed the top of Sheelaghs head for some encouragement. Not that she was bothered whether she won or not.

"we have had the most votes ever and I can say that they have now been counted." Began Jack tensly. The crowd broke out into a short cheer.

"in third place with 2 of the votes is Reg," Continued Reg.

"Oh my god." Panicked Reg. Reg nearly collapsed.

"And in second place with 7 of the votes is Des!" Jack continued

"What?" Shouted Des nearly collapsing as well.

"Ha you came second! Well done!" Screamed Sheelagh. They hugged and Des went and got his medal and stood with Reg.

"and the winner of Sun Hill police station Pop Idol with 90 of the votes is…" Jack built. Debbie stepped forward ready to get the award.

"Sheelagh!" Shouted Jack

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Sheelagh. The crowd cheered. Debbie's face just sunk, and went extremely red.

"What?" Argued Debbie

"Hey don't worry. You tried your best." Reassured Sheelagh. Sheelagh walked over to Jack to get her award. Then Des came running over hugging her, Sheelagh's kid's also ran up on stage to join in the celebration. They were all jumping around hugging when a surprise visitor stormed on stage.

"What the Fuck, do you think your doing?" Bellowed Patrick walking up to the stage. Patrick was really angry. Sheelagh was imaging steam coming out of his ears.

"Patrick! How did you know I was here?" Stopped Sheelagh

"Slumpy told me. But that doesn't matter! Get your coat were going!" Ordered Patrick. Patrick grabbed Sheelagh's hair and started to drag her off the stage. Patrick slapped sheelagh because she was struggling. The crowd was silent everybody just watching what was happening.

"NO!" Screamed Sheelagh

"WHAT?" Barked Patrick in shock. Patrick grabbed Sheelaghs cup out of her hands and smashed it to the floor.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Stammered Sheelagh

"Don't be stupid you Slut now come on. Kids!" Seethed Patrick. Patrick dragged Sheelagh by the elbow dragging her again. Des ran over and pulled him off her.

"Get out! You heard what she said, she's not going anywhere with you!" Yelled Des

"Oh, yeah and what's it gotta do with you Des." Asked Patrick laughing "Patrick you know I'm not scared of you, I never have been." Reminded Des

"What?" Said Sheelagh confused

"Hasn't Des told you?" Thundered Patrick

"Told me what?" Sheelagh cried

"Oh Des you naughty boy. Me and him know each other." Laughed Patrick evily.

"How?" whispered Sheelagh fighting back the tears

"do you remember about twenty years ago when that deal went wrong and the boat got robbed." Told Patrick

"Yes, course I do, I was on it." thought Sheelagh aloud

"Well it was Desmond's father who did it." Bellowed Patrick

"What about me?" Said Des's Dad firmly coming out from the crowd. Patrick's brave face suddenly went. Sheelagh knew this man, she'd seen him before, sheelagh also knew that Patrick was scared to death of him.

"dad, what you doing here?" Asked Des

"I've came to support my family, unlike Patrick here he just beat's them up." Maintained Des's Dad in a calm manner

"that's not true" Lied Patrick

"Stop lying Patrick I've seen you do it, you're a bastard." Corrected Des's father

"Prove it." Spat Patrick but not very confident

"Does he beat you or not Sheelagh?" Asked Des's dad

"yes…yes he does" Stammered Sheelagh

"Oh and your gonna believe that slag dressed like that. Are you?" Laughed Patrick becoming more and more nervous.

"Yes I am, but the thing is Patrick Sheelagh's body is just full of evidence." Replied Des's dad. Patrick realised he was fighting a losing battle.

"I think I'm gonna go home." whispered Patrick in defeat

"Yes I think you should. Go back to Ireland Patrick and never come back." Ordered Des's dad. Patrick walked towards the door.

"Oh wait one minute. I think sheelagh want's to say something." Des's dad hollered. Sheelagh walked up to him and slapped him across the face

"That is for my family." Sheelagh slapped again on the opposite cheek.

"That is for the kids." Sheelagh kneed him in the balls. He collapsed to the floor.

"And that.. That is for me." Patrick got up and staggered out.


	8. lets go home

Sheelagh turned round in floods of tears and just collapsed in to Des's arms.

"It's alright now. I'm here. Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you." Joked Des

"Thank you." Cried Sheelagh. They kissed.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"thanks for that dad"

"Don't worry. It'll be alright now darlin. He's not coming back and if he does he'll answer to me." Reassured Des's father.

"Thank you. I am really grateful." repeated Sheelagh

"And I'm sorry about that time on the boat. Everybody knew that the best way to get at Murphy was through his bird." Apoligised Des's dad.

"There's no serious damage. Actually you didn't even touch me." Sheelagh pointed out.

"Like I said you have to respect women"

"Yeah you do and I want you to know that I'll never ever, ever hurt you Sheelagh. ever!" Hugged Des

"You promise?" asked Sheelagh

"Yes. Do you wanna go home?." Sheelagh thought for a second.

"No, actually we should stay and celebrate"

"Celebrate what"

"You coming second and me finally getting a divorce." Laughed Sheelagh. The music started again everyone was shocked at what had just happened. Des taviner (station womaniser) had just kissed sheelagh Murphy (station goody) and they were now going out with each other.

"Now I didn't see that coming." Said Honey a bit shocked

"Nah me neither." Agreed Kerry. About a hour later the dancing had started all again like normal and the booze was flowing heavily.

"You ready to come home now baby?" Asked Des

"Yes look at the state of the kids there shattered." Analysed Sheelagh

"well it hasn't been the quietist of nights for them as it." Des argued "oh I suppose so. Do you think they'll be alright? I ruined their life haven't I?" Said Sheelagh becoming upset again.

"no don't you ever say that. I think that you have just gave them a life and personally by little comments the kids have made I think they wanted this to happen." Reassured Des

"You sure"

"Yes now come here." Des grabbed hold of Sheelagh and kissed her passionately. Sheelagh signalled to the kids and they got up and left the station they got outside and Sheelagh suddenly stopped. Nearly wrenching Des's shoulder out cause they were holding hands.

"Whats wrong?" Shouted Des pulling his arm back into place

"when you say go home, were is home"  
"where ever you want it to be"

"Can we go to our house?" yawned Declan

"that's fine by me." answered Des

"you sure." checked Sheelagh

"I'll stay any where Shee as long as I'm with you four." Smiled Des. They kissed again.

"urrrr, Can't you wait till we've gone to bed?" joked Connor pretending to throw up.

"I don't know your mum is a bit hard to resist in that outfit." Admitted Des

"We don't want to know what you to are gonna get up to dad… opps I mean Des." Claimed Declan

"Call me dad if you want to I don't mind." Said Des

"You sure?" Questioned Siobhan

"Course I am"  
"Alright then dad, I'll race you to that lamp post." Shouted Declan excitedly. Des and Declan run off down the street.

"I really like Des mum. And I am so happy you've finally met someone who'll take care of you." Connor smiled

"Me too, you know I know he was my dad and everything and this is gonna sound really awful but I never liked him." Blushed Siobhan dipping her head.

"I didn't ever." Agreed Sheelagh

"What? But you married him." Laughed Connor in disbeleif

"I had no choice he said if I didn't marry him he'd kill me and my family." Informed Sheelagh. Connor put an arm round his mums shoulders.

"well Patrick is behind us now. We don't need to talk about him any more, now it's just you, me, Siobhan, dec and des." Connor said hugging her tight. They walked home and went to bed.


	9. spring clean

The next day they Sheelagh and Des woke up in each others arms. They were madly in love and were overjoyed they were together.

"So how is my pop idol." Smiled Des kissing her passionately.

"Very well, do you know why?" Sheelagh returned

"Why?" Kissing her again.

"Cause the pop idol runner up is with me"

"Is that so"

"Yes it is." They sat and cuddled for over a hour just enjoying the peacefulness of each others breathing.

"Can I use the shower?" asked Des

"Depends which one?" Sheelagh laughed chucking a towel at him.

"The one that your getting in." Laughed Des cheekily.

"Oh, it's like that is it"

"Yes it is." Des ran round to Sheelagh side of the bed where she was now stood to get but sheelagh ran over the top. Des chased her and manage to catch her just near the window. Des picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and ran giggling into the bathroom. They had shower together and some other fun in there then got out and got ready. Des went downstairs and made breakfast with the kids while sheelagh dried her head. Des was still observing the house and still wondered round a bit getting lost. Des felt at home here but the house was still full of memories of Patrick. Pictures and objects that surrounded the house made him shudder at the thought of what he did to Sheelagh.

"morning all, who fancies some bacon butties?" Asked Des

"Oh yes please" Cheered Declan

"Certainly!" Siobhan shouted walking into the kitchen

"Yes please dad." Connor shouted coming in too. Des loved being called that. These three lovely clever caring children were considering Des as their parent. How privileged he felt was beyond belief.

"Thanks Dad." Declan said

"What for?" asked Des confused

"Getting mum to leave Patrick." told Siobhan

"Well you'll doing anything for the person you love don't you." Des commented, rough fulling Declans hair. A sounded bang came form upstairs then a clattering down the stairs that sounded like a heard of elephants falling down the stairs.

"Oh my god! Sheelagh!" Panicked Des

"Mum!" Des and the kids ran to the bottom of the stairs to see a lot of furniture and clothes lying there.

"What you doing?" Asked Connor. Declan picked up a chair with no legs and surveyed it puzzled.

"Cleaning" Answered Sheelagh. Sheelagh hurdled another load of objects down the stairs.

"Does she always clean up this drastically?" Surveyed Des. The kids giggled dodging more objects. "Cause in my house cleaning is usually just a hover round and a dust"

"I fancied a clear out of well all your dads stuff." Explained Sheelagh chucking another load down.

"About time, he had no taste at all." complained Connor relieved.

"Don't lie. He certainly had a good taste for one thing!" Argued Des dodging a picture frame.

"What?" Asked Declan. Declan was amazed that someone thought Patrick had taste.

"Women." Laughed Des. Whilst eating the bacon butties, The kids were now helping grabbing picture's of the wall that contained Patrick and chucking them on the pile. They piled the good stuff into bin bags and sent them to the charity shop. Des was amazed because the stuff in these bags was worth more than his house and car together. The rest of the stuff went in the bin or on the bonfire they were getting ready that night. While no one was looking Siobhan grabbed some of Patrick's clothes and hid them in her room. The house was now Patrick clear, the kids had gone out with there mates and Des and Sheelagh were alone in the house. They were lay on the sun lounger's next to the pool kissing.

"I love you." Kissed Des

"I love you too" Returned Sheelagh

"I love you three"

"I love you four"

"I love you five"

"I love you 1 times more than you can ever say."

"That's cheating you naughty girl"

"What you gonna do about it"

"well naughty girls have to be punished"

"Oh so how you gonna punish me?" Des picked her up kissing her.

"You do know I have legs don't you"

"Yes and I am very found of them." Sheelagh giggled they kissed again then des jumped in the pool

"Arrrr, it's freezing"

"I'll just have to warm you up then." They got down to some serious business in the pool, then moved into the Jacuzzi, then the kitchen table.


	10. back to work

It was soon time for work and cause it was a sunny day they decided to walk there holding hands. They set off early so they could walk through the park.

"Oi! Love birds!" came a fimiliar shout from behind them. Des and sheelagh turned round to see who was shouting them.

"Hiya Gary" Smiled Des

"Your looking very happy for yourselves, I wonder why that is?" teased Gary. They carried on walking to work together, des with his arm round sheelagh and sheelagh resting her head on his shoulder even though she wasn't tall enough to reach it.

"You were brill last night! Debbie was so miffed you won!" Congratulated Gary.

"She took it bad didn't she." Laughed Sheelagh

"You should see the photo they put in of her, she's got a right face on her." Informed Gary

"In what?" Asked Sheelagh

"The paper, you telling me you not seen it?" Insisted Gary

"No! why've they done that?" Screamed Sheelagh nervously.

"They do it every year. They just put pictures in this year. Ere you go look." Laughed Gary. Gary chuck a paper at des and sheelagh from off a bench as they passed it. Sheelagh opened in shook. There on page 3 and 4 were pictures of her singing with the title 'sexy cop steals the show'. Then a picture on page 5 a picture of her and des hugging when they had won along with the picture of Debbie.

"God your right that is a bad picture. She did have a sulk on." Giggled Des.

"Oh my god. You can see right up my skirt from that angel." Sheelagh said mortified

"So!" Des stated

"Well I don't want everyone seeing my bum do I." Argued Sheelagh

"Don't see why not it's a lovely bum" Gary argued back

"Gary, that's my girlfriend your talking about." informed Des

"Anyway Des's is much better. Hey, you look kinda cute there." explained Sheelagh

"What do you mean kinda? I always look cute." By now they had reached the station. They walked in and got changed.

"meet you in the briefing." shouted Sheelagh giving him one last kiss. They walked to the separate changing rooms.

* * *

"So what's she like?" Asked Gary once out of sight 

"Who? At what?" asked Des confused.

"Sheelagh, you know in bed"

"That is nothing to do with you"

"Oh come on it's not like you to keep quiet. And the way she was wiggling them hips last night on…" Gary sang shacking his bum.

"Well this time it's different isn't it"

"How do you mean"

"Well I don't know how to say this but well, I'm in love." Gary burst out laughing and collapsed to the floor.

"You in love! Your having a laugh"

"Yes, I'm in love! Sheelaghs the one"

"You gonna ask her to marry you"

"Do you think she'll want to? Anyway she says she's gonna get a divorce as soon as possible"

"Des she's mad about you course she will." They walk into the briefing where Sheelagh is already sat waiting for them.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Asked Sheelagh

"I was busy thinking about you." Answered Des half honestly. Des took the seat next to Sheelagh and kissed her. This kiss didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"So it's true is it?" questioned Dan

"what is?" Answered Sheelagh

"you two, a item heard all about what happened last night. Its hot gossip"

"we are a item and what happened last night was a personal matter and we don't want people spreading it." Des said

"Sorry, you coming pub later. We'll celebrate"

"Yeah OK." Sheelagh smiled. Gina hurried into the briefing.

"Right settle down people." Gina insisted. Everyone sat down, des and sheelagh were holding hands.

"Right, the first thing I want to say is a big congratulations to us all cause last night we raised just over £3,000. Which is almost double our last totals." Applauded Gina. Everyone clapped, smiling.

"Well Honey and Kerry your on the granger case, I think Phil wants a word with you. Gary your with…." Continued Gina. There was a sudden bang from outside the station. The ground shuck causing Cameron to fall off his chair backwards cause he was leaning back on it. The window shattered, pieces of glass flew off into the room, stabbing everyone along the window side of the room but mainly into Des and Sheelagh.

"Shit! What the hell was that?" Shouted Gina. They all stood up and ran out of the reception doors.

"It was a car bomb!" Shreiked Marylin. Over the car park lay a silver sports car ablaze. A body was burning lifeless in the front seat. The number plate was still visible.

"M,U,R,P,3,Y" read Reg

"Oh my god! That's Patrick's car!" informed Sheelagh

"Then that must be"

"Patrick"

"Are you sure?" Asked June. Sheelagh looked closely at the body slowly disappearing in the flames.

"Definite." said Sheelagh firmly. By now the fire engines had arrived and were putting out the car.

"Well that was a waste of money wasn't it." Giggled Sheelagh. Sheelagh laughed. They turned round and started to walk back into the station.

"Just a bit. At least you don't have to bother with a divorce now." Analyzed Des

"You always think of the good things don't you." They stopped and kissed. Sheelagh pulled a piece of glass out that was stuck in des's cheek.

"Are you alright"

"Yeah I think so"

"I don't care what you think, you can go over there to them paramedics and get yourself checked out while I go and ring the kids"

"Yes miss." Sheelagh walked off taking her phone out of her pocket. Des slapped her arse with the back of his hand.

"You'll pay for that later!" They giggled then departed. Within five minutes the kids had arrived and they too found it very amusing.

"Sheelagh I'm gonna have to have to interview you and the kids in a bit." informed Sam walking over to them "Fine by me"

"You ready now"

"Yeah who do you want first"

"the kids if that's alright"

"On your way." The kids came out after about half an hour then sheelagh went In. Sheelagh walked inside with Sam. The kids walked over to Des who had just come out from one of the ambulance's.

* * *

"Dad, over here." Shouted Siobhan. A few people looked at who Siobbhan was shouting dad to. Shocked to fined it was des. Des walked over to them.

"You alright?" Asked Connor

"Yep fine just a few cuts that's all. You's alright?" asked Des

"Fine actually couldn't be better." Laughed Declan

"Best news we had all year." Joked Siobhan

"Erm, I want to do something but I need to ask your approval first." stuttered Des nervous to what their reaction would be.

"What"

"I want to ask your mum to marry me"

"Of course you can." permissed Siobhan

"Do you love her?" Asked Connor protectively

"God like mad"

"Then off you go then." Connor agreed.

"Do you want help picking a ring?" asked Siobhan

"Yes please, I'm not the best with jewellery, never bought any before." Informed Des

"Come on then." Commor said. Des and the kids walk off get into des's car and drove to the shops.

* * *

"What about that one?" asked Des pointing at a blue ring.

"You want diamond" Siobhan stated

"That one then"

"Yes that's alright, how much is it?" Connor smiled

"Excuse me but how much is that ring there?" asked Des

"£60,000, its one of a kind" answered the shop keeper

"It should be at that price" snorted Declan

"Here what about this one Des?" Connor asked

"No I'll take that one"

"Can you afford it?" questioned Siobhan

"Well yes, I'm selling my house if I'm moving in with u aren't I. Plus I've been saving." Answered Des

"Who's the lucky lady then?" smiled the shop keeper

"A very lucky lady if you ask me, do you think she'll like it?" Des laughed

"Who isn't gonna like that? I'll get it boxed for you." informed the shop keeper

"Thanks." At that moment Des's phone started to ring.

"Won't be a minute I'll just go and answer this. Wait there"

"Alright." answered the kids nosing round. Des walked outside and picked up the phone.

* * *

"It's all set up." came down the phone

"Thanks Dad"

"Alright son. You nervous?" Des's dad asked

"A bit, not like me nervous over a woman is it." They laughed.

"What you doing now"

"I promised the kids I'd go and get some new gear for them to wear tonight. So I'm off shopping with them. Are you OK picking Sheelagh up still"

"Yes fine pick her up at 6 from the station, take her to your house were Siobhan will have put some clothes out for her to put on, then blind fold her and take her to the boat"

"Yep that's right, thanks dad I couldn't have done this without your help. Let's just hope she says yes. Cya later"

"Cya later son." Des put the phone down and walked back into the shop.

"There you go sir, that'll be £60,000 please." The shop keeper informed. Des gave the shop keeper his credit card got it back and got the ring.

"Right that's the ring now let's go and get some clothes." smiled Des. They walk off in town like real parent and kids. Des was overjoyed by this feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile Sheelagh walked into the canteen feeling a bit sick and not herself. Everyone was sat whispering but stopped when she walked over. Sheelagh chose to ignore this and sat down next Reg.

"Have you seen Des or the kids?" asked Sheelagh

"Yes, I've been told to tell you that Des's Dad is picking you up at six." Answered Reg

"What? Why"

"Just be ready to be picked up at six and do what des's dad says and don't ask any questions. That's all I've been told"

"What? Why? Where will des be"

"Hey I'm just the messenger. Follow what I've said and then I won't get into trouble." Everybody laughed.

"What's he doing?" asked Sheelagh

"I don't know"

"You all know don't you"

"Not saying anything." smiled Cameron

"What is he up to?" Asked Sheelagh smiling

"Orr, you only had your man a day and he's already done one!" Spat Debbie

"Shut up Debbie. Just get over yourself." Shouted back Kerry

"Me get over myself, why don't you tell her that!" Argued Debbie

"What the hell is your problem?" Bellowed Sheelagh

"You, can't you tell or are you really as thick as you look." Snapped Debbie

"Go away Debbie I'm really not in the mood"

"Yeah right you just know you'll loose"

"What like she did last time!" Defended Honey laughing. Everybody laughed. Debbie went as red as a lobster and looked rather embarrassed.

"That wasn't a fair competition. I was ill." Stammered Debbie

"What? You were fine actually if I remember rightly you said you were one top form before you sang." Recalled Gary

"Yeah just face it Sheelagh was better than you." Ordered Honey

"Wasn't. She was crap and she can't sing. Just because you're new and they all feel sorry for you, that's why you won!" Commented Debbie

"If you say so, and I got betta things to do than sit and argue with you. So if you don't mind." Coughed Sheelagh. Sheelagh walked casually out of the canteen but then when she got out of sight she legged it to the toilet, she made it just in time before she was sick.

* * *

"Sheelagh, is that you?" Questioned June. Sheelagh walked out of the cubicle to see June stood there looking very concerned "Are you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine, something I've ate I think." Answered Sheelagh

"You sure do you want the rest of the shift off cause I can cover" Offered June

"No I'll be fine, anyway Des as got something planed for tonight so I betta get myself good ain't I"

"So is it love with you and Des then"

"Yes, he saved me you know, I wouldn't have lasted much longer with Patrick. I don't deserve him"

"Don't say that, you were made for each other. How are the kids, after what happened to Patrick"

"Oh their fine, actually I think there happy it's happened. They hated him you know"

"Was it that bad"

"worse"

"How long did he do it for to you"

"Always, from the day I met him till well the other day"

"Why did you marry him"

"I had no choice, you heard at the pop idol. Anyway it's me and des ad the kids now that's all that counts"

"Are you still living at your house or are you moving"

"Staying were we are, I own it all cause everything was always put in my name cause no one trusted Patrick's"

"I'm not surprised. I gotta go, catch up with you later yeah." June hurried out. Then Sheelagh left and went back to her office to get on with her paper work she had seemed to have been doing all week.

* * *

Meanwhile

"What do you think?" Asked Siobhan. Siobhan walked out of the changing rooms wearing a black ball gown that was embroiled with flowers in a line across the front following down in a line to the back.

"Very nice." commented Connor

"Right that's me sorted. You's go and get yours and I'll pick one for mum." Organized Siobhan

"What? Can't I help?" Laughed Des

"No, it's gonna be a surprise" Explained Siobhan

"Alright, leave your dress behind the till I'll pay for them all together." Told Des

"Cya in a bit." Waved Siobhan. Des and the boys walked off to the men's section and bought themselves all a nice tuxedo. This was gonna be one very fancy engagement party, Des couldn't even think what the wedding was gonna be like. An hour later they had all met at the till and paid for their outfits and were now returning home.

"Dad you get ready in the guest bedroom, so I can put mums dress out for her on her bed." Said Siobhan

"Can't I see it?" Asked Des

"Nope you can wait"

"Do you think she'll say yes"

"Definitely!" Shouted Connor

"I wish I was as certain as you." They all ran inside. Des was now ready and was sat in the front room waiting for the kids. He took the ring out of his pocket and glared at it. It really was beautiful. It's gold band reflected the 3 diamonds that sparkled at the top. Des kissed the ring good luck and put it in his pocket. The kids came and sat down in the front room one by one last of all Siobhan 1 because she was a girl and had to do her hair and 2 she had to get sheelaghs stuff out.

"Ready?" Asked Des

"Yep" answered the kids together

"lets go then before your mum gets here." They left and hoped into the car and drove to the boat. The boat was decorated with lights and decorations. Guest were arriving and the champain was flowing and the music was playing. It was a very romantic setting and des was getting even more nervous by the second.

* * *

"Hey dad calm down its gonna be alright she'll love it." encouraged Connor

"Yeah your right come on, you gonna show me round this boat?" Des laughed

"Yeah come on. That should fill in some time."


	11. Suprise!

Sheelagh glanced up at the clock on the wall of her office. 5:45. She got up to go and get changed, walking along the corridors she noticed they were surprisingly quiet of people who were on her usual shift. Her friends were no where to be seen, just colleagues. 5:55 and sheelagh was ready stood outside waiting for des's dad. She was worried yet excited at what was happening. A white limo pulled up at exactly 6:00.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Sheelagh

"Your ride is here miss" Informed Des's Dad poshly. Des's dad got out of the car and opened the rear door for sheelagh.

"What is going on"

"Just in you get, we haven't got much time" Sheelagh gave des's dad a hug then climbed into the limo. On the table was a glass of Champaign ready poured. Sheelagh picked it up and took a sip. Then put it down realising it made her feel sick again.

"Where are we going"

"First to your house, Siobhan has laid clothes out on your bed which you will put on, then I will blind fold you and drive you to a secret destination I am not allowed to tell you"

"Very official"

"I always am miss." Sheelagh giggled taken aback by what was happening. They pulled up at her house and got out of the limo. Des's dad went round to sheelaghs door and let her out. He linked her arm and escorted her into the house.

"Your clothes are on your bed, we have roughly 45minutes off you go"

"Help yourself to whatever you can find in the kitchen and just make yourself at home"

"Don't worry about me just go and get yourself ready"

"OK!" Sheelagh kissed Des's Dad on the cheek and ran up the stairs. She walked into her room. On her bed as she was told lay her clothes. A lovely red satin dress that was a fitted corset top into a flowing skirt. It had a matching red net shawl at the side. At the side of the dress was a pair of stiletto strappey red sandals encrusted with diamonds.

"Wow!" whispered Sheelagh.. Sheelagh slipped the outfit on it was a perfect fit. She straightened her hair and put her make-up on. She walked down the stairs and into the front room where des's dad was waiting.

"You look gorgeous! I wish it was me you were going to see!" Said Des's farther

"Oiy! Cheeky!" Sheelagh playfully hit him with the back of her hand.

"I'll tell Des you said that"

"Come on then we betta get going or were gonna be late"

"Where we going"

"I can't say that reminds me." He took a blind fold out of his pocket and wrapped it around Sheelaghs eyes. He began to lead sheelagh out of he house

"You walk me into anything and I'll kill you!" They giggled.

"Don't worry your safe with me." He sat her down on the back seat of the limo and put her seat belt on for her.

"I feel like a little kid"

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride." They had now been driving for around ten minutes in complete silence, sheelagh was getting very anxious. but yet she felt safe which she had never done with Patrick's family. All of a sudden they came to a abrupt halt and Sheelagh heard the car engine turn off. Des's Dad came and opened her door and got her out. gently lifting her to her feet.

"Were here"

"Can i take my blind fold off now"

"No not just yet." Des's dad led her onto the boat, it was dark and dimly lit. The guest were hid around this area and in the middle stood Des. Des's dad stood Sheelagh directly in front of Des and walked away. it was deadly silently, Sheelagh began to panic.

"Dave where you gone?" Shouted Sheelagh. There was no reply. two hands caressed her face, then removed the blindfold. The view was breath taking and so romantic. Des got hold of both her hands and stared into her ocean blue eyes.

"Sheelagh, i know i haven't known you long, but to me it feels like a life time. and in that life time I've been falling deeper and deeper in love with you. so.. well.. here goes!" Des crotched down onto one knee and got the ring out of his pocket.

"Oh my god!" Sheelaghs eyes had began to well up with tears of joy.

"Sheelagh, will you marry me"

"Yes...yes I will." Des stood up and placed the ring on her finger. he then hugged her tightly. She then kissed him passionately and he kissed her back. at that point everyone cheered and came out from where they were hiding. Des and Sheelagh pulled apart, giggling.

"Have you done all this?" Asked Sheelagh

"Yes, I'd do anything for the girl I love and the kids helped aswell." Answered Des. The kids ran over and they all hugged together.

"Thank you." sheelagh kissed her kids one by one on the cheeks before stopping to admire her ring.

"Do you like it?" Said Des

"Do I like it, Des , I love it , ITS GEORGOUS"

"Like you then, that dress is amazing"

"Did you pick it"

"No, Siobhan did she is quite the little stylist"

"I trained her well." They giggled before kissing again.

"Congratulations!" Cheered Reg

"Reg, did you know about this or were you telling the truth before?" Laughed Sheelagh

"Yes I knew"

"just you wait!" sheelagh poked Reg playfully in the side

"Tell your fiancé to stop bullying me Des"

"Don't worry I'll sort her out later when you lot have gone home." Smiled Des

"Will you now? maybe i'll sort you out as well for leaving me alone all day." Laughed Sheelagh

"I'll look forward to it!" They kissed again.

"Get a room!" Said Reg. reg walked off to join the others.


	12. hospital hours

It was now three in the morning and the party was going strong again. most people were drunk, apart from Sheelagh because she weren't drinking cause it made her feel sick. Sheelagh and Des had been holding hands and caressing each other all night.

"I'm just going to get a drink, be back in a minute." informed Sheelagh

"Alright I'll be right hear." said Des. They kissed and sheelagh walked into the kitchen. There was no lemonade left so Sheelagh walked to the storage part of the boat to get some. her head was aching and her stomach was to. she felt dizzy. 'god what's happened to my sea legs' sheelagh thought to her self as she grabbed hold of the door to keep her balance.

"Owww" moaned Sheelagh. Sheelagh doubled over in pain gripping her stomach. She was coughing up blood.

"Owww" Sheelagh fell to the floor screaming in pain. tears began to flow down her checks then she lost consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile 

"Connor, you not seen your mum have you?" asked Des

"About ten minutes ago she was going into the kitchen" Answered Connor

"Yeah she went to get a drink, but she's been ages"

"She might aver gone to get something out of storage"

"I'll go and check on her." Des walked into the kitchen.

"Sheelagh! He hollered. there was no answer he walked round to the corridor that led to the storage room.

"Oh my god!" A pool of blood surrounded her. she lay at the end of the corridor. "Sheelagh!" Des ran up to her checking for a pulse. there was one but a faint one. He began to cry can't loose her, not now not ever. "SOMEONE PHONE A AMBULANCE QUICK!" He shouted

"What? Why what's happen?" Asked Siobhan. Siobhan came running in. "OH MY GOD MUM!" Within five minutes a ambulance had arrived and Sheelagh was being loaded into the ambulance on a stretcher. Des sat in with her holding her lifeless hand raying se would be alright. they set off for the hospital.

"I'll take the kids up." said Reg. Reg and the kids piled into another car and set off just behind the ambulance.

* * *

"She'll have to go straight to theatre, if she has any chance. I'm afraid you'll have to wait here sir." informed the first Doctor. Sheelagh disappeared through the double doors. Des kicked the wall angrily. he was sobbing his heart out.

"How long is she gonna be?" asked Des nervously

"4 hours if all goes according to plan"

"but.. what's wrong with her"

"Were trying are hardest to find out but.…" another man came bursting into the corridor.

"Jim we need you in here." shouted the second doctor

"Right, 'I'll update you as soon as possible." the first doctor said before turning round. the doctors ran of leaving Des stood alone in the corridor, sobbing his heart out.

"Des where is she?" Asked Reg

"Reg thank god you're here" cried Des. des ran up to reg and hugged him crying.

"She's in theatre." Siobhan cried loudly des pulled her into a comforting hug.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Siobhan between crys

"They don't know, darlin come here its gonna be alright your mums strong yeah, she'll pull through." Des was unsure whether he was reassuring the kids or himself.

* * *

6 hours had now passed and there was still no news. between the five of them they had literally made the coffee machine out of stock and siobhan had fell asleep with her head resting on Des's knee. he stocked her hair thinking 'you don't deserve this you poor kids'. making everyone jump and Des come out of deep thought a doctor appeared from Sheelaghs room. Everyone stood up.

"What's happened? How is she?" asked Des stepping forward

"The operation went well. she is gonna be alright. the bad news is she has lost a lot of blood and is very frail, the good news is the baby is fine." Smiled the doctor

"Baby?" Said Des in shock

"She's pregnant, didn't you know"

"No, how pregnant"

"A couple of days, she was very lucky she didn't loose it"

"What was wrong with her"

"We are not entirely sure but we have a feeling she was poisoned. We will be passing the information over to the police they may want to ask you a few questions"

"Can we see her"

"Yes but not for long."

"Come on, lets go and see your mum" Des took hold of Siobhan's hand because she was shaking. Connor had hold of Declan who hadn't spoke all night, which was highly strange for him thought Des. They got to the door and gently pushed it open. They slowly walked into the room. Des heart thumped as he reached the bed. Her still body lay covered in blood. Wires came from her in all directions possible. Her face was so pale. The usual hospital beeping. The beeping which reminded Des of counting down the last few seconds of life. Why was this happening to Sheelagh? Why not him? Who would do something like this?

"Can we touch her?" Stammered Siobhan

"Yes but the slightest quick movement could prove fatal." the doctor explained. Siobhan let go of Des's hand and took Sheelagh's.

"Hiya mum" Siobhan started to cry heavier. "Come on mum please wake up" Connor rested his hand on Siobhan's shoulder. As he pulled a chair up at the side of Sheelagh's bed with her. This action was followed by Declan who still didn't speak and then finally Des. "Please" Cried Siobhan

* * *

4 hours later Declan had fell asleep in his chair. Sheelagh was still no different and hadn't woke up.

"You's should go home and get some sleep for a hour or two." informed Des

"I'm not leaving her, dad." Stated Siobhan

"Go on go home I'll ring you if anything happens. I'll get Reg to come and pick you up." Organized Des. Des went outside and rang Reg on his mobile. Within 10minutes Reg was stood in the room with them.

"How is she?" Asked Reg worried of what the conversation was going to hold.

"No different, have they found out who's done it"

"No not yet but they think they've got a bit of a lead. Gina wants to interview you in a bit"

"Tell me please as soon as you know anything"

"Yes course I will." Des and Reg hugged. Then Reg left with the kids and took them home.


	13. back to normal

Five days it went on like this the kids coming back and forward, but Des didn't leave her side once for more than 5 minutes. Just to get a drink or go to the toilet. Des was looking rough, he desperately needed a shave. His eyes were red and puffy from the little amount of sleep he had had, and from the buckets of tears he had cried.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news" Said the doctor

"What, what's wrong?" Answer Des

"If Sheelagh doesn't wake up by the end of today we are going to have to turn off the machines"

"ok. Do you think she will"

"Do you want an honest answer"

"Yes please"

"The chance of her pulling through this is very small"

"Thank you" The doctor left the room. Des burst out crying and slumped to the floor where he was stood. His whole world was caving in around him. He was going to loose the love of his life and his only baby. Worse than that three help less kids were gonna loose their mother. "Come on Shee you gotta wake up." He repeated this over and over again, slamming his head against the floor every time he did it. He stood up and sat next to sheelagh in his chair. Just holding her hand. Her pale face had grown paler. 2 hours later and he hadn't moved. Needing a drink he got up, kissed her gently on the head and began to walk away out of the room.

"Des…Des" Whispered Sheelagh. Sheelagh's eyes fluttered open.

"Sheelagh! Your awake"

"Don't…. leave me, please…. don't….. leave me"

"Hey shhh I'm not going anywhere." Des ran over to her bed and sat on the edge he hugged her softly. Careful not to hurt her.

"I love you." Stuttered Sheelagh quitely "I love you too. I thought I'd lost you then"

"What's happened to me"

"Someone has poisoned you"

"Why? Who"

"They said they've got a lead but they won't tell me. They want to ask you some questions"

"Who's doing the investigation"

"Sam"

"Thank god it's not Neil or we'd never find out who it was." Sheelagh tried to laughed but it hurt so much.

"Hey don't wear yourself out." He placed the oxygen mask back over her mouth and stroked a piece of hair away that had fallen over her eyes. "Were gonna get who's done this to you"

"!That doesn't matter, what matters now is that were a family yes. Just me, you, Siobhan, Declan and Connor"

"Your forgetting someone"

"What? Who"

"Erm.. This is really weird me telling you but erm.. Shee your pregnant" Sheelaghs eyes nearly popped out of her head

"What? You sure? Is it yours"

"Yes your only a few days gone"

"Wow that's great" Sheelagh coughed again. Des placed the mask back over her mouth which she tried to remove again but didn't have the energy.

"Look I'm gonna go and tell the nurse your awake and I'll ring the kids and Sam. Ok. You just rest yeah" Des lent over and kissed her forehead. Her eyes lit up. His sweet heart was back.

* * *

The next two days went swiftly with visits from everyone. Des had now met all of Sheelagh's family and there was a lot of them. Sheelagh had now met all of Des's family but found she knew most of them because of Patrick. Sheelagh and Des were overjoyed at the news of the baby and so were the kids.

"Come on then Shee.. Time to go home" Sang Des

"Thank god for that." Smiled Sheelagh. Des put his arm around Sheelaghs waist and helped her stand up.

"Dec can you get my bag please." asked Sheelagh

"Sure" said Declan

"I'll get your flowers." smiled Siobhan

"I'll get the door." said Connor

"I hope its this organised at home cause I'm not gonna be much help" Informed Sheelagh

"Oh it will be a challenge that's all were saying." Laughed Connor

"that's reassuring!" Giggled Sheelagh. They giggled and continued to walk out of the hospital slowly. Sheelagh nearly fell a couple of times but Des had hold of her. She felt so safe and so in love. When they got home Des lay Sheelagh down on the sofa and made her a cup of tea.

* * *

"Sam is gonna be round in a bit is that alright?" Asked Des

"Yeah fine" Yawned Sheelagh

"Don't ever do that to us again yeah." ordered Des

"Yeah, you scared us then" Said Connor

"I'll try not to" Said Sheelagh There was a knock on the door, Siobhan answer and there was the usual sound of Sam's heals echoing through the house.

"Hiya, how are you?" said Sam

"I'll be alright" Said Sheelagh

"I hear a congratulations are in order!" Smiled Sam

"Sorry I couldn't keep my mouth shut." Apologised Des

"It doesn't matter." Reassured Sheelagh. Sam sat down opposite Sheelagh and Des sat with Sheelagh keeping his arm round her.

"Have you heard anything?" Asked Des

"We think we know who did it, but we need to ask a view questions first." Told Sam

"Who?" asked Des

"Lets just ask the questions. We have worked out you were poisoned on Saturday night at the pop idol party. Some one put something in your drink." Informed Sam

"Who would do that though, I don't know anyone enough for them to hate me, do I"

"There's only one person who doesn't like you who was at the party"

"Who"

"Debbie"

"She wouldn't do that though, would she"

"yes! I'll kill her!" Shouted Des

"Des calm down! I need to know if Debbie could have got to your drink on Saturday?" Ordered Sam

"Yes it was on the table she was sat on, when I was dancing." Answered Sheelagh as it dawned on her that it was Debbie.

"Right, were going to have to arrest her." Said Sam

"Ok, will I need to make a statement"

"Yes, just do it when your ready yeah. Concentrating on yourself for once." said Sam

"Don't worry I'm gonna be pampered this week"

"Do you want a drink Sam?" Interrupted Des

"Yes please" Answered Sam. Des walked into the kitchen to make some drinks.

"So what you gonna do all week just sat there? Won't you get bored"

"Nah I'll be fine. I got a wedding to plan!" They laughed. They talked for just over a hour when Sam got a call on her phone.

"Debbie has been arrested"

"How is she?" Asked Sheelagh

"Kicking off as usual." Laughed Sam

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't want to cause all this trouble when I moved here." Apologised Sheelagh

"Hey don't say that, if you hadn't had moved then you wouldn't have met me." Complained Des

"True" Agreed Sheelagh. Sheelagh yawned and her eyes felt heavy.

"Time for a nap you" Said Des

"OK. I'm going if you'll help me" Said Sheelagh

"I'm off, hope you get better Sheelagh, I'll let myself out you look a bit busy." Said Sam. Sam left. Des picked Sheelagh up and carried her all the way to bed. He closed the curtains and covered her up.

"Night, night" Whispered Des lovingly

"Don't I get a kiss?" winged Sheelagh

"Your to tired"

"No I'm not I can manage just one" Des started to walk across the room towards her

"ok, but I telling you if you fall asleep I'm…." To late she was snoring.

"I'm not gonna do anything." Des kissed her lips then left the room careful not to wake her.

* * *

**9 months later**

"and do you Desmond Taviner take Sheelagh Murphy to be your lawful wedded wife" Continued the vicar

"I do" Smiled Des "I now prononse you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Des and Sheelagh kissed. The crowd cheered.

"Owww" moaned Sheelagh. Sheelagh gripped her stomach

"What's wrong?" Panicked Des

"The baby's coming."

"oh my god"

"huh hum" Grunted the vicar

"Sorry" apologised Des

* * *

Sheelagh went on to have not one baby, not two babies but four! Which was as much as a shock for the doctors as it was for them. Debbie got 15 years, and never bothered sun hill again. As for Sheelagh, Des and all seven of the kids, they all lived happily ever after together as the perfect 'little' family.

* * *

**The end**


End file.
